


maybe in another time, another life

by dorenamryn



Series: obikin week 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, My Poor Boys, as usual, even i cried writing this one, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn
Summary: In an unforeseen twist of fate, Anakin falls in battle. Obi-Wan is left to pick up the pieces.





	maybe in another time, another life

**Author's Note:**

> my heart bleeds  
> to know that in the end  
> i could not protect you  
> maybe in another time, another life
> 
> written for Obikin Week Day 5: Quotes

In the midst of battle, Obi-Wan forgot what planet they were on, what their mission was, for the only thing on his mind was cutting down the hundreds of battle droids that had them surrounded in all directions. Anakin’s back was pressed hard against his as the both of them fought in unity, their lightsabers blazing and twirling and tearing through droid after droid with no progress, as for every droid that fell, two more would take its place. 

Their reinforcements had been scheduled to come in fifteen minutes ago, but they hadn’t, and so Anakin and Obi-Wan had quickly found themselves trapped in what would quickly become a losing battle. They were outnumbered, and even though they were Jedi, they wouldn’t last forever. No one would have died had the droids been inefficient, flimsy and dumb as they were.

“We can’t keep doing this for much longer,” Anakin growled out, his lightsaber swiftly deflecting yet another blaster bolt.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” Obi-Wan yelled in return over the sound of enemy fire, his own blade swinging in a wide arc that decapitated another pair of droids.

They fought without pause, for every droid that they let go stood for how far the Republic could fall. Lightsabers and blaster bolts met in bright flashes of white as they got pushed back further and further. Any minute now, and even their skills wouldn’t be enough to hold off the onslaught.

Thankfully, however, at that very moment they began to hear the sounds of Republic gunships swooping above, the welcoming presence of the clones joining the fray. Anakin grinned, then, reinforcing his efforts, but suddenly the Force cried out in warning, and then—

All the air was forcibly pushed from his lungs as a searing pain began to blossom from the lower part of his chest. He fell, as if in slow motion, watched as the rest of the droids started to thin out under fire from Republic troops, saw Obi-Wan above him look down and watched his former Master’s eyes widen in shock and sudden fear. And then, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground with a dull clang and there was a pair of arms hoisting him onto Obi-Wan’s lap and his head was cradled by the crook of Obi-Wan’s elbow, and all Anakin could do was take in every detail of the man’s face before it was too late.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, his voice soft and gentle as he grasped Anakin’s left hand with his own and pressed it over the nasty wound. “Anakin, stay with me, please.”

“Obi-Wan,” whispered Anakin, his eyes beginning to swim with tears as the Force told him that there was no way out, not this time. With great effort, he lifted his right hand to Obi-Wan’s face, used his thumb to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek one last time.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” he rasped out, words growing more difficult by the second. “For everything. You— saved me. Thank you.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Obi-Wan repeated, his hand gripping Anakin’s shoulder with an increasing amount of force, a tear-filled, hysterical smile appearing on his features despite itself. “No, Anakin, don’t talk as if you’re saying goodbye. We’ll get you out of this.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said instead, ignoring the older man’s words. “Just— needed to tell you— before the end. I love you.”

“No, Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice panicked. “I can’t lose you. I love you, please Anakin, don’t go.”

But, at hearing Obi-Wan’s words, Anakin’s face relaxed, the tension disappearing. He smiled, his blue eyes shining with tears and love and joy as he looked directly at Obi-Wan for the last time. And then, he breathed out, and his chest ceased its movements, the gentle smile still upon his face even as his eyes turned hollow. 

Obi-Wan felt as if the world had suddenly ended, for suddenly Anakin’s supernova of a presence in the Force was just… gone. Half of his heart was gone, the other half of his soul was gone and he felt as if he were suffocating. This couldn’t the end, could it? Anakin was supposed to be the Chosen One, they were supposed to have stayed together, he had promised Anakin that they would live happily at the end of the war— He _promised_. He’d failed. He’d failed Anakin, for Anakin was dead and gone and it _hurt_. He wasn't supposed to be gone, he wasn't supposed to have died; _Force_ , what was he going to say to Ahsoka? What was he supposed to say to anyone? How was he supposed to live when half of him was _gone_?

He’d promised Qui-Gon that he would train Anakin, he’d promised himself that he would protect him and he’d _failed_. He was supposed to _protect_ him. He was supposed to _save_ him. 

And yet, the most heartbreaking thing of all was that Anakin looked so peaceful. All the strain was gone from his face, the signs of weariness and tired resignation faded away as if they were never there. His heart felt as if had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces as he let go of Anakin’s bloodied hand and gently closed his open, staring-into-nothing eyes, his head bowed as the tears finally began to fall. He couldn't protect him. What was he even good for if he couldn't save one man? _He couldn't protect him_.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered finally as he clutched Anakin in his arms, his head so low that their foreheads were nearly touching. His skin was still warm. “I’m so sorry.”

And then, as Obi-Wan Kenobi fell apart, the darkness claimed the Force and all the stars faded from the sky. Still, though, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder if this is what he was meant for, if this had been Anakin’s destiny all along; and meanwhile, what was left of his heart was bleeding and he was crying and Anakin was gone and he couldn't protect him—

“Forgive me,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Force, _forgive me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the saddest thing i've written for this week, but as life goes, my internet chose to cut off at the wrong time!! sorry this is so late but i hope you enjoyed it! the premise was based of an art piece that i'm still working on (i'd planned to have it done already but oh well). comment your feedback, it makes my day :)
> 
> vortexoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
